The present invention relates to electronic postage meters.
A new electronic postage meter and mailing machine combination is comprised of a mailing machine having a deck for receiving envelopes in a seriatim manner. The mailing machine includes a meter support structure for receiving a postage meter cartridge in proper alignment to allow a platen to strike a portion of the underside of an envelope positioned on the deck through a recess in the deck. The action of the platen causes the corresponding upper surface of the envelope to strike the print indicia of the postage meter. In order to ensure the proper indicia print quality after each indicia printing, an inking mechanism reinks the print indicia of the postage meter.
The postage meter indicia is comprised of an embossed plate having suitable apertures to allow the print element of a dater print wheel set and value set print wheels. In the specific postage meter addressed, it was considered advantageous to utilize a polymeric material over conventional ferrous materials in the composition of the indicia plate and the print elements of the dater and value print wheels. The indicia plate was constructed of 40 durometer rubber. During evaluation of the electronic postage meter and mailing machine combination, it has been discovered that the processing of certain types of envelopes, fibrous material collected onto the indicia plate. It has been observed that over time, the collection of fibrous material has subsequent deleterious effect on the quality of the printed postage indicia.